ORÍGEN
by Kara Granchester
Summary: La historia ficticia se centra en el tiempo en el que Candy convive con los Lagan y conoce a los Ardlay,Candy irá en busca de sus orígenes y descubrirá un amor inesperado.


ORÍGEN

( POR KARA GRANCHESTER )

Hace poco descubrí mis orígenes, cuando me abandonaron en el Hogar de Pony no sabía quién era, ni quienes eran mis padres, un día me dijeron que me parecía mucho a una misteriosa dama que vivía más allá de las rosas y de delicada salud , cuál fue mi afán que un día alejándome de la casa de la familia Lagan apresuradamente tropecé delante de un portón de rosas de diferentes colores, pero esa puerta estaba cerrada con una gruesa verja de hierro intraspasable … gracias a mi destreza y habilidad para trepar pude cruzarla sin problemas… el camino era interminable y precioso lleno de flores, llegué a una fuente redonda y me senté un rato en el borde, tenía tanta calor que metí mis pies dentro del agua. De pronto escuché unas risas y me escondí. Había un chico de mi misma edad, allí estaba rodeado de rosas , era muy guapo, me sonrojé, quise averiguar quién era ese chico y dónde vivía… y le seguí… no pude avanzar mucho pues escuché que alguien lo llamaba y éste desapareció ,tendré que venir otro día me dije pues no me puedo quedar con la duda.

Me disponía a salir del jardín cuando descubrí a otro chico que me hacía señas a lo lejos con la mano y a la vez me gritaba … ven aquí, ayúdame !...

Me acerqué a ver … es a mí ? pregunté…

Sí señorita podrías ayudarme ?

Ayudarte yo ? como ?

Podrías acercarme esa camisa de seda ? está sobre aquella roca, no quiero que se me estropee, es muy cara y delicada.

El chico salió de detrás de una rosaleda con el torso desnudo y blanquecino … gracias pensé que no había nadie y me quité la camisa… por cierto me llamo Archie y tú ?

Yo Candy …y haciéndole una reverencia besó a Candy en la mano , Candy se sonrojó .

Su pelo rubio ondeaba al son del viento y le caía por los hombros blanquecinos, sus ojos azulados cristalinos me miraban fijamente, yo aparté la mirada pues me intimidaba,parecía salido de un catálogo de maniquíes .

Hermosa dama que haces por aquí ? me preguntó .

No sabía que responderle… quiero descubrir mis orígenes y me han llevado hasta aquí …

Tus orígenes ? …

Sí quiero saber mi origen, no tengo padres…

Pero que vas a buscar precisamente aquí ? dijo Archie…

Busco a una dama de ojos verdes , me han dicho que anda delicada de salud.

Por aquí no hay ninguna dama con esas características …

Qué raro me dije…

Pero trataré de averiguarlo por ti , ven otro día que me gustaría verte de nuevo.

Está bien contesté , así con un poquito de suerte podré ver de nuevo al chico de las rosas.

¿ Quién será esa misteriosa mujer ? ¿cómo es que éste chico no la conoce ? pero vive ahí seguro… eso me han dicho ! quise seguir investigando por mi cuenta .Pasaron varios días y me decidí a volver .qué raro no veo a nadie por aquí … a lo lejos escuché música ,qué bella melodía ¿ quién tocará ? … ¿de dónde vendrá ?... ¿será mi mamá ? seguro que es muy guapa y de seguro que sabe tocar el piano y cantar… por un instante Candy empezó a fantasear y a imaginarse cómo podría ser su mamá, ¿ sería verdad que tendría los ojos verdes ?... y el pelo rubio como yo ?.

La música salía desde una ventana en una segunda planta, que pena no poder averiguar quien toca esa melodía… parece una nana … en el Hogar de Pony la hermana María y la señorita Pony se las solían cantar a los niños pequeños … pero ésta no me suena, es muy linda. Treparé a ese árbol y seguro que podré ver el interior de la habitación .Candy empezó a trepar… Pss Pss … miré hacia abajo pero no vi a nadie ,seguí trepando agarrándome a todas las ramas que veía cuano volví a escuchar otra vez… Pss Pss Candy ! …me paré por un momento … ¿ quién me llama ?

Soy Archie … baja !

Archie !...

Hola Candy ¿ qué haces ?

Estoy intentando averiguar quién está tocando esa bella melodía …

Ah esa ! debe de ser mi primo Anthony .

Anthony ! dijo Candy

Si él vive aquí en ésta casa ,le gusta tocar el piano aparte de cultivar rosas … sabes esa afición la heredó de su madre.

Anthony ! será el mismo chico ? le preguntaré a Archie … por casualidad Anthony es rubio ?

Si , ¿ por qué ?

Es que el otro día vi a un chico entre las rosas…

Seguro ! debe de ser él está todo el día en el jardín menos hoy que tiene clases de piano, bueno más bien le gusta tocarlo porque le recuerda a su madre…

¿ Su madre ? ¿ dónde está ?¿ Está en casa ? …

No, hace tiempo que no sabemos nada se fue a Europa y apenas la conozco me paso los veranos aquí con mi hermano Stears y Anthony…

¿Tienes un hermano ?...

Sí, es mayor que yo ¡es inventor sabes ! pero yo soy más guapo ( Archie hizo una mueca ) .

Candy sonrió ,le hizo gracia su comentario, es que en verdad lo era … de seguro que Stears ¡también lo es !

Vamos Candy… ¿quieres conocer a Anthony ?

Yo… ( Candy se sonrojó )

Podemos aprovechar que no hay criados en la casa, podemos colarnos fácilmente hasta la habitación… y así te presentaría a mi primo… ¿qué dices ? o mejor no… y si te enamoras de él … ¡ qué haría yo ! (otra vez Archie hizo una mueca ).

Candy se sonrojó otra vez pues no estaba acostumbrada a los piropos.

Preséntame a Anthony ,! quiero conocerlo ! (seguro que él sabrá de la mujer misteriosa )…

Sígueme, entraremos por la puerta de servicio para no ser vistos.

Me deslumbró su casa…

En verdad pertenecía a la tía abuela y al tío Williams pero casi diríamos que nos criamos aquí, él más que yo.

El tío abuelo es el patriarca de la familia , nadie le ha visto, creo que es muy mayor, está todo el día de negocios casi nunca le vemos el pelo.

¡Es una mansión , es grandísima ! ¡si es el hogar de Pony multiplicado por diez ! sólo la cocina es medio hogar de Pony jajaja

¡Qué cosas dices Candy ! (Archie se echó a reir ).

Me gustaría conocer tu hogar… allí ¿te criastes ?

Sí ,soy huérfana, mis padres me dejaron allí pero creo que mis papas viven y algo tuvo que pasarles para que yo fuera a parar a ese lugar… quiero averiguarlo.

Yo te ayudaré y mi hermano … y seguro que Anthony también … ¡ somos los tres mosqueteros !

Subiendo esas escaleras está la sala de música, allí estará Anthony… vamos subamos rápido no hay nadie por aquí … dijo Archie.

Cuanto más me acercaba ,más me latía el corazón y la música sonaba más cerca… a sólo dos metros … ¡estaba aquel chico !

De pronto Archie abrió la puerta y la música se paró en seco.

Mira Anthony te quiero presentar a una bella gatita la encontré en el jardín entre tus rosas … ¡se llama Candy !

Hola Candy hermoso nombre dijo Anthony…

Ho… hola ¿así que tu eres el chico de las rosas y el que estaba tocando el piano ?

Sí soy yo … dijo Anthony. ¿ T e gustan las rosas Candy ?

Sí ,nunca había visto tantas flores y además de todos los colores .

Pues para tu cumpleaños te regalaré una rosa va a ser creación mía.

¡Gracias Anthony ! nunca nadie me había regalado nada,estoy emocionada (a Candy se le escapó una lágrima ).

Si Anthony te regala una rosa yo te regalaré un vestido dijo Archie así lo estrenarás … ¡el día de tu cumpleaños !

Gracias chicos en verdad no sé cuando es mi cumpleaños me abandonaron …( a Candy no le dio tiempo de contestar )

Pues será en mayo ,decidido el mes que florecen las flores hermosas como tú ,ese día tendrás tu flor ,tu Dulce Candy… dijo Anthony.

¿ Dulce Candy ? contestó ella

Sí ,así la llamaré la crearé especialmente para ti en mi jardín.

Gracias Anthony ( Candy por primera vez se sentía feliz ).

¿ Candy te apetece dar un paseo ? ¿Te gustaría conocer la casa ? dijo Anthony.

Claro ,me encantaría.

Anthony y Archie acompañaron a Candy a las diferentes estancias de la casa,mira Candy éste es el salón … aquí nos reunimos para hablar, leer, tomar el té …

¡Qué grande, Qué de libros ! dijo Candy asombrada …

Sí ,son del tío abuelo Williams tiene muchos aunque apenas los usa, nunca le he visto leer uno …(Archie se echó a reir ) .

No seas malo , ¡dijo Anthony !

¡Éste es su favorito ! dijo Archie…

¿ Cómo lo sabes si nunca le has visto ?

Se lo oí decir a la Tía abuela Elroy un día …

Y ¿ de qué va ?dijo Candy …

Vamos a averiguarlo , Archie alargó la mano y lo tomó de la estantería, de qué tratará se dijo en voz baja...viajes por el mundo ese es su título …contestó.

¿ De qué trata dijo Anthony ?

Espera voy a abrirlo, es una especie de Atlas , ¡está lleno de fotos y paisajes de todo el mundo !

Seguro que el tío abuelo Williams ha visitado todos éstos lugares… dijo Candy… yo nunca he ído a ningún sitio …! yo te llevaré dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo !

Candy aceptó encantada.

BIP…BIP… se escucha una bocina, ese debe de ser Stairs , ¡Candy tienes que conocerlo dijeron los chicos !... Bajemos.

¡Hola Stears ! ¿ Cómo llegas tan tarde ? dijo Archie

Mi auto se paró en la mitad del bosque tuve que improvisar .

Tenemos una sorpresa …

¿ Una sorpresa ? dijo Stears.

Sí queremos que conozcas a alguien …

¿ Quién será ? dijo Stears …

Se llama Candy.

¡Hola Candy ! Me llamo Stears,encantado .

¡Hola Stears ¡ veo que eres… ¡ el tercer mosquetero !... (Candy hizo mueca )

El ¿ tercer mosquetero ?

No le hagas caso… dijo Archie con una mueca, cosas mías.

¿ De dónde sales Candy ? le preguntó Stears…

Vivo con los Lagan,hago compañía a Eliza…

¿ A Eliza ? jaja ,los tres empezaron a reírse…

Candy los miró extrañada … ¿ la conoceis ?

Por desgracia sí es prima nuestra.

¿ Prima vuestra ?

Sí a veces pasa mucho tiempo aquí con su hermano Neal cuando sus padres se van en asuntos de negocios.

¡ Vaya ! qué casualidad…dijo Candy

Mucha dijo Stears… por cierto chicos la Tía abuela no tardará en venir, sé que está de compras en la ciudad y no tardará … hoy dará una fiesta.

¡ La Tía abuela dando una fiesta !

Sí al parecer vienen varias personalidades muy importantes y entre ellos vendrá el Tío abuelo Williams…

¿ El tío abuelo Williams ? … ¡nunca lo hemos visto ! … qué emoción dijeron los chicos al fín podremos conocerlo.

Pero hay un problema…

¿ Cuál ?...dijo Anthony

Me gustaría que Candy viniera a la fiesta …pero no sé cómo podríamos invitarla .

Ya sé dijo Archie , ¡la ocultaremos entre los invitados !

Pero si la ven los Lagan la descubrirán … dijo Stears

¡Es verdad ! quizás tengamos suerte y la traigan con ellos ,hay que idear un plan…

¿ Cómo podríamos hacerlo ?

Ya sé ,le diremos a la Sra Lagan que la Tía Elroy la ha invitado también, le mandaremos una invitación donde lo especifique…

¡ Genial !... yo lo haré dijo Archie sé imitar la firma de la Tía a la perfección.

Gracias chicos …pero ahora debo irme o me echarán en falta …

Adiós Candy hasta la noche dijeron los tres a la vez.

Mientras tanto Eliza andaba furiosa buscando a Candy por toda la casa quería que le planchara unos vestidos para la fiesta… ¡ Candy … Candy ! insensata dónde se habrá metido… dónde andará … Caaaaaandyyyyy … sus gritos se oían por toda la casa .

Aquí estoy dijo Candy que venía toda fatigada .

¿ Dónde estabas ? dijo Eliza .

Me entretuve en el jardín y no te oí ( Candy tuvo que mentirle pues si le decía la verdad seguro que no la dejarían ir a la fiesta ni salir de la casa ).

Quiero que me planches mis vestidos para la fiesta …

¡ Fiesta ! dijo Candy haciéndose la sorprendida.

Sí, nos han invitado a casa de los Ardlay pero tú… no irás ,llevaré varios vestidos así luciré más bonita, éste me lo pondré para bailar con Anthony así que ten mucho cuidado no quiero que me lo estropees con tus manazas ,después me peinas…ahora vuelvo.

Candy cogió el vestido azul turquesa que tenía Eliza sobre la cama y se lo dejó caer por encima de su cuerpo, es hermoso ,como me gustaría acudir a la fiesta con un vestido tan elegante … pero no tengo ninguno así…pero no me importa allí estarán los chicos y a ellos no les importa la apariencia, ni los lujos aunque se hayan criado entre algodones.

Candy … ¡ven aquí ! … gritó la señora Lagan .

Bajé al salón corriendo no quería que me regañaran… sí ,señora Lagan que desea…

Candy arréglate tú también vendrás con nosotros.

¿ Yo ? ¿ Estoy invitada ? ( Candy hizo una mueca mientras pensaba Archie debió enviar esa nota falsa ).

¡ Nó mama ! Candy nó … quién es ella para ir allí ,no es nadie , ! es una sirvienta !

Cállate Eliza es una órden de la Tía Elroy tenemos que obedecer .

Eliza se fue toda enojada a vestirse mientras Candy fue detrás para ayudarla pero con cara de felicidad que ocultaba bién.

Neal…Neal no tardes sólo faltas tú ,por tu culpa llegaremos tarde dijo Eliza.

Candy tú irás con el servicio en el coche pequeño,antes carga los paquetes con los vestidos y los regalos en el coche ,pero ten cuidado que no se estropeen.

Sí Señora Lagan ,contestó Candy.

Bienvenidos Señores Lagan ,han venido temprano, señora desea que le prepare un té ?

Sí gracias Susan,llévalo a mi habitación,lo tomaré allí mientras me aseo.

Está bién señora .

Candy date prisa sube todo a las habitaciones y luego espera en la cocina nuevas instrucciones.

Pss,Pss Candy que bién que hayas podido venir,veo que mi invitación falsa dio resultado jaja

Sí Archie gracias.

Vamos salgamos al jardín.

No puedo la señora Lagan me ha pedido que no me mueva de la cocina…

Seguro que no se enterará dijo Archie.

No sé, no quiero que me regañen…

Está bien Candy al rato te veo,tengo una sorpresa para ti.

¿ Una sorpresa ?

Sí pero luego lo sabrás.

Mientras esperaba Candy empezó a curiosear alrededor de la cocina,había una bandeja con pastelitos de diferentes tamaños y colores,que ricos… ¿ me dejarán probarlos ?

Cuando se disponía a olerlos la interrumpió la criada,te llamas Candy ¿ verdad ?

Sí …dijo Candy

La señora Lagan dice que subas para ayudar a la señorita Eliza a vestirse …

Está bien subiré en seguida .Mientras subía las escaleras para dirigirse a la planta superior se detuvo en un pasillo ,había algunos cuadros colgados con imágenes de personas bien distinguidas… ¿será esa la Tía abuela Elroy ? ¿ Y ese el Tío Williams ? No había llegado a la puerta de la habitación de Eliza cuando sonó una bocina …

Es la Tía abuela dijo Eliza,vamos Neal salgamos a recibirla ,quiero ver que me ha traido…

Al mismo tiempo que Candy entraba, ellos salían tropezando con Candy, ésta se cayó al suelo, Eliza y Neal ni siquiera se pararon para ayudarla ,salieron corriendo escaleras abajo.

¿ Candy estas bién ? dijo Stears, vi salir a Neal y a Eliza …

Si gracias Stears.

Ven mi hermano quiere darte algo.

Toma Candy es para ti …

¿ Para mí ? dijo Candy.

Sí, ábrelo …

¡Oh! es hermoso ,gracias Archie me encanta…

Póntelo cuando sea la fiesta y ya sabes… ¡me debes el primer baile !

Eso está hecho .

Yo seré el segundo dijo Stears…

Y yo el tercero respondió Anthony que acababa de entrar por la puerta .

¡ Claro bailaré con los tres !

En media hora estaba prevista la fiesta en casa de los Ardlay y aún faltaban la mitad de los invitados, Los Lagan ya estaban en el salón acaparando todas las miradas ,la tía abuela como anfitriona también aunque de vez en cuando se ausentaba .

Sra Elroy han llegado Los Brighton …

Bien George sal a recibirles .

Buenas tardes Sr y Sra Brighton,Srta Annie… espero que hayan tenido buen viaje dijo George .

Sí gracias ,nos gustaría haber llegado antes pero hemos tenido un pequeño contratiempo .

No se preocupe apenas la fiesta acaba de empezar ,aún falta mucha gente .

Annie ven con migo iremos a saludar a la Sra Elroy …

Sí mama ,respondió Annie.

Ni Candy ni Annie sabían que esa noche acabarían encontrándose después de tantos años separadas…

Cómo me veo dijo Candy que se acababa de poner el vestido de Archie…

Te ves guapísima,hermosa,espectacular…respondieron los tres chicos a la vez.

Archie tienes muy buen gusto y ojo,me queda perfecto,no sé como agradecértelo …

Ya sabes me debes el primer baile Candy …

¡ Claro y todos los que quieras !

Apenas empezaba a sonar la música y a Candy se le iban los pies ,creo que me lo pasaré muy bién.

Archie creo que la abuela ha invitado a los Brighton! podrás bailar con Annie ! dijo Stears

¿ Cómo ? ¿ Annie está aquí ?

Sí , ¿la conoces ?

Crecimos juntas en el hogar de Pony …iba a decir Candy pero por un momento se quedó callada ,Annie le comentó en una carta que nadie debía saber su origen en la alta sociedad …Sí hace mucho tiempo en casa de Los Lagan sus padres fueron de visita a casa de los Lagan allí la ví pero apenas rocé palabra con ella …

Seguro que os haréis buenas amigas y …¿ es muy guapa verdad Archie ? dijo Stears

Bueno es dulce,pero me gustas más tú contestó Archie mirando a Candy .

¡ Qué cosas dices Archie ! Candy estaba nerviosa porque en cualquier momento se tropezaría con Annie .

Acaba de llegar el Tío abuelo … vamos, bajemos todos … ¿ cómo será ?

La música se paró en seco , todas las miradas estaban puestas en él , pero ¿ dónde está ? ¿ Quién es ese ? ¿ Será su secretario ?...

La Tía Elroy se puso de pie y dirigiéndose al centro de la sala dijo tengo que deciros unas palabras , hoy ya no seré más la cabeza de familia de los Ardlay, ni el abuelo Williams tampoco pues no existe …

Ohhh de pronto un murmullo cada vez más alto rondaba por toda la sala … ¿ Pero qué sucede ? ¿ Cómo ? …

Silencio por favor ,dijo la Sra Elroy … éste es Albert es el Tío abuelo Williams os mentí ,lo hicimos para ocultar su verdadera identidad hasta el día de hoy.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos… ¿ Pero cómo puede ser ? se preguntaron los chicos … ¡vaya sorpresa !

Que suene la música ,ahora sí estamos todos.

¿ Candy me concedes el honor ?

Claro,Archie la cogió por la cintura y empezó a bailar al ritmo de la melodía ,me gustas Candy desde la primera vez que te vi …

Candy ..¡ eres tú !...Annie la interrumpió .

Sí…hola Annie (las dos se pusieron a llorar )

Archie se las llevó al jardín ,os dejaré a solas veo que tenéis mucho de qué hablar …

Candy te he echado de menos ,perdóname ,fui una tonta …

Oh Annie,que bueno que nos hayamos encontrado aquí…

Te vi bailando con Archie y…

Sí le debía un baile,bueno muchos…él me regaló éste vestido …es una larga historia.

Candy sabes no pensaba venir a la fiesta pero vine por él , me gusta mucho ,siempre me ha gustado…por favor no me lo quites…

En ese momento Stears apareció por el jardín … Candy me debes el segundo baile…

Sí voy… ¿ Annie te parece que hablemos después ?

Sí está bien Candy.

Annie está muy enamorada de Archie pero él no la quiere ,me lo ha dicho, sólo tiene ojos para ti al igual que yo… Candy me gustas…

En ese momento interrumpió Anthony …Candy me debes el tercer baile y apartándole las manos a Stears ,éste agarró a Candy por la cintura y se la llevó al centro de la sala de baile, sabes Candy estás hermosa ,me gustas …

Candy ya no sabía qué cara poner en menos de media hora se le habían declarado los tres muchachos … ¡ Qué dilema ! me gustan los tres dijo Candy con una media sonrisa en su cara…los tres son muy agradables.

Anthony me debes un baile interrumpió Eliza y lo quiero ahora … ¡o quieres que todos se enteren de que estás bailando con una don nadie !

Eso no me importa dijo Anthony, prefiero las personas así a otro tipo de seres…

¿Cómo ? Eliza estaba levantando la voz …

Candy interrumpió, no te preocupes Anthony baila con ella ,estoy cansada voy a sentarme un rato…

Está bién Candy enseguida estoy contigo.

Eliza se lo llevó a la otra parte de la sala , lo más lejos que pudo de Candy.

Mientras Candy aprovechó que se encontraba sola y salió al jardín a tomar el aire.. qué curioso es el amor, los tres son estupendos chicos pero mi corazón suspira por uno… Archie ,pero a Annie le gusta … ¿ Qué debo hacer ? ¿ Debo sacrificarme ? Ella es una señorita de buena familia y yo… yo no soy nadie ,no tengo dinero ,ni apellido…

Candy de verdad harías eso por mí , dijo Annie saliendo de detrás de un arbusto…te he escuchado sin querer…

Annie no sabía que estabas ahí yo…bueno…

Candy… yo lo amo …

Annie pero yo…

De pronto un crujido detrás de ellas hizo que se sobresaltaran las chicas…era Archie.

Candy… ! me amas !

Yo…

Me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo…

Archie yo te amo … dijo Annie entre sollozos… lo sabes ,nunca te lo he ocultado…

Annie me gustas pero no estoy enamorado de ti , quiero que lo comprendas …

¡ Candy te odio ! lucharé por él … Annie se fue corriendo.

Candy intentó seguirla pero Archie la sujetó del brazo , detente Candy déjala sóla ,tendrá que aceptarlo ,yo siempre fui sincero con ella ,pero Annie no lo acepta ,siempre se muestra celosa cuando estoy cerca de alguna chica …

Archie me siento tan culpable, ella es mi mejor amiga, te mentí ,nos criamos juntas…

Candy en el amor no se manda y si me dieras una oportunidad te demostraría que de verdad te amo, mis sentimientos son sinceros y cogiéndole la mano la puso junto a su corazón ,mira Candy … ¿ ves como late ? te amo gatita.

Sólo deseo ser feliz dijo Candy…

Yo te haré feliz Candy si me das esa oportunidad … y mirándose a los ojos Archie besó a Candy en la frente …pero Candy se apartó e impulsada por el sentimiento del amor y la magia de las estrellas rodeó a Archie con sus brazos y lo besó apasionadamente bajo la luz de la luna.

Archie me siento la mujer más feliz de la tierra, vine buscando respuestas sobre mi origen y lo que yo creía que podía ser mi felicidad ahora resulta que eras tú…el destino me guió hasta ti .

Será mejor que regresemos a la fiesta Candy .

Sí pero antes voy a hablar con Annie y trataré de explicarle lo nuestro.

Está bien, yo haré lo mismo con Anthony y Stears deben de estar buscándonos .

Candy no sabía ya por donde buscar a Annie ,el jardín era grandísimo y apenas había luz y cansada de dar vueltas se sentó en el bordillo de una fuente de piedra y de forma circular…

! Qué casualidad ! de todas las que fuentes que hay he vuelto a dar con la misma que vi cuando entré por primera vez en éste jardín…Apenas había luz en aquella rosaleda pero olía mucho a rosas , ¡ Umm que bien huele ,me encanta el olor a flores ,son tan bellas !

¿ Te gustan las rosas ? dijo una misteriosa voz en la penumbra…

Sí … ¿ Quién es usted ? dijo Candy

No te asustes ,acércate dijo la voz…hazme compañía un rato…

Señora ¿ Por qué no está en la fiesta ,acaso se siente mal, busco ayuda ?

No gracias, estoy perfectamente ,sólo un poco cansada, acabo de llegar de un largo viaje y he decidido alejarme un poco de la fiesta ,hace más diez años que no regresaba por aquí.

¿ Vives aquí ? dijo Candy

Digamos que sí pero he estado más tiempo fuera que aquí ,estoy delicada de salud ,pero ya estoy curada…

Espero que se recupere pronto Señora .

Gracias, eres muy linda, me recuerdas a alguien dijo la señora,quizás a mí cuando era joven…tengo un asunto pendiente en éste lugar desde hace muchos años y creo que ya es hora de afrontarlo con todas las consecuencias.

¿ Te puedo ayudar ?

Puede, busco a una persona pero no sé por dónde podría empezar…

Cuéntame yo soy buena en esto ,tal vez la conozca…

Está bien pero será un secreto entre nosotras , hace muchos años me vi en la necesidad de abandonar a una persona muy querida para mí, era joven e inexperta ,en cierto modo me obligaron a ello, hoy tendría tu misma edad… por cierto ¿ Quién eres ? ¿ Vives aquí ?

Nó, he venido con los Lagan ellos se ocupan de mí .

¿ Cómo que se ocupan de ti ? ,¿ No tienes padres ?

No señora soy huérfana ,me encontraron hace muchos años junto a otra niña .

¡ No puede ser ! dijo la señora levantándose de un salto , ¿ Cómo te llamas ?

Me llamo Candy .

¡ Candy ! extraño nombre muchacha

Me lo pusieron en el hogar de Pony unas monjitas que son como mis madres…

¿ Hogar de Pony ?

Sí allí me crié junto a más niños como yo.

El día que me obligaron a renunciar a mi hija le regalé una muñeca y llevaba ese mismo nombre en su vestido …Hija mía ¿ aaaa…..caso eres tú ?.. Dios te ha puesto en mi camino …

Candy se quedó de piedra al escuchar lo relatado por aquella mujer misteriosa del rosal, creí que mi corazón se saldría del pecho no daba crédito a sus palabras…! Mamá !

Candy se arrojó a sus brazos ,las dos lloraron de emoción.

¿ Por qué me abandonastes ? ¿ Por qué no luchastes por mí ?

Candy perdóname ,era muy joven y madre soltera ,luego me casé pero tuve que guardar el secreto por muchos años ahora soy viuda y ya nada me lo va a impedir había venido a buscarte y si tú me aceptas seré la madre más feliz …

¡ Mamá !... ( Candy con lágrimas en los ojos no sabía si era un sueño o era realidad apenas distinguía una cosa de la otra ).

¿ Quién es mi padre ?

Tu padre es George , pero él no sabe nada ,nunca se lo dije ,nuestra relación estaba prohibida a los ojos de todos ,de la sociedad y de la Tía Elroy …pero hoy ya nada me importa voy a luchar por su amor sé que él aún me ama …

Yo te ayudaré a reconquistarlo mamá.

Candy … ¿ quieres acompañarme dentro ? ya es hora de hacer acto de presencia.

La puerta del salón se abrió y todos los presentes que no esperaban a más invitados se quedaron expectantes al visionar a la hermosa dama de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes .

¿ Quién será ?...murmuraban los invitados.

Albert fue el primero que la reconoció … Rosmary …¿ Eres tú ?

Sí hermano y dándose un gran abrazo ,Rosmary le dijo estoy curada hermano ,los médicos me han dado el alta… ¡ y por fín vuelvo a mi hogar !

¡ Qué alegría hermanita !

¡ Mamá, grito Anthony !

Sí soy yo ,te he extrañado tanto hijo mío ,ya no nos volveremos a separar nunca más ,ya no tendrás que ir a visitarme a Europa me quedo a vivir aquí y volveremos a ser una familia unida.

Y dirigiéndose Rosmary hacia el centro de la sala se dirigió a la abuela Elroy…Hola Tia Elroy soy Rosmary …

Hola Rosmary me alegro que estés de regreso y que estés mejor…( hablaba mientras tragaba saliva ,estaba nerviosa )

Gracias ,me gustaría hacer un brindis ,quiero brindar por mi familia y quiero decir públicamente que después de tantos años he encontrado a mi hija que ya la daba por perdida…

Wooo ..oooooooh se oían murmullos en la sala

¿ tu hija ? dijo la Señora Elroy ,sí Tía tú sabes de que hablo… entonces era joven pero ya no.

¿ Quién es tu hija ?

Aquí está ,señalando a Candy .

¿ Candy ? grito Eliza , ¿ la huérfana ?Seguro que te ha contado una mentira …

Cállate Eliza le contestó la Tia abuela Elroy ,es cierto, Rosmary tuvo una hija hace años…

George la llevó por orden mía a un lugar de acogida .

George es tu hija …

¿ Por qué no me dijistes nada Rosmary ? y ¿ usted señora Elroy ?

Perdóname George , no tuve valor para confesártelo …dijo Rosmary,sabes que estaba prometida y en pocos meses me casaría .

Si hubiese sabido que era hija mía…

Perdóname, sino lo haces lo entenderé ,trata de entenderme tú a mí …¿ qué podía hacer ?...

Pasaron varios días y la noticia de aquella " bomba " soltada en la fiesta era tema de conversación popular.

Candy fue reconocida ante la sociedad como hija de Rosmary y George .

En seis meses George le pidió matrimonio a Rosmary, ella aceptó .

Annie se reconcilió con Candy.

Candy le escribió a la señorita Pony y a la hermana María contándole su dicha.

Anthony y candy jamás pensaron que pudieran ser hermanos , él a pesar de gustarle ella y viceversa siempre sintieron en sus corazones que un hilo del destino los unía .

Candy y Archie se comprometieron y mantuvieron su noviazgo hasta terminar sus estudios…

La Tía abuela Elroy murió nunca se supo el motivo ,tal vez fueron los remordimientos , se murió de vieja o del qué dirán …

Los Lagan no volvieron a pisar nunca más la casa familiar de los Ardlay.

Han pasado 8 años y…

Rosmary, George, Candy ,Archie, Anthony y Stears viven felices en la Mansión Ardley.

Annie se metió a monja y se dedicó a cuidar a los niños del hogar de Pony ,nunca superó que Archie la dejara .

Albert se fue a vivir a África .

Stears ganó mucho dinero con sus inventos .

Anthony montó una floristería.

Albert les regaló a Candy y a Archie un viaje a Europa como viaje de novios.

FIN.


End file.
